


How Jerry Met Gena

by ShameInYou



Series: Jerry and Gena Cantrell [1]
Category: Alice in Chains
Genre: Drama, F/M, Het, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameInYou/pseuds/ShameInYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story of how Jerry met Gena</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Jerry Met Gena

**Author's Note:**

> Gena and Jerry

Jerry sat at the bar on a dark and damp Seattle night. He stared down at his glass of gin, idly twirling the glass out of boredom. He cleared his throat and lifted the glass to his lips, taking a few sips and slammed his glass back on the counter.

His thoughts were interrupted by the bartender. 

"Refill Mr. Cantrell?" She asked, a little too enthusiastically.

Jerry forced a smile and nodded, sliding his glass forward. She already had his liquor of choice in her hands and she hastily poured his glass full.

"Thanks." Jerry muttered, staring back down at the table and sipping his drink again.

He rested his head in his hands, his long golden brown hair flowing around his shoulders. He thought about his life over the past few years.

He was living in Seattle, working on his second solo record. His main band, Alice in Chains weren't doing anything and he needed to keep himself busy so he didn't have to think about the state of things.

Things were really bitter between he and the lead singer of Alice in Chains. Alice in Chain's contract was up with their old record company, so the band was on hiatus.

Jerry had struggled to find a record label that would give him the creative freedom to do what he wanted with his music. That was what had ultimately drove a wedge between he and his best friend Layne.

That and Layne's ever growing drug problems. Jerry had not spoken to Layne in a few years. He had no idea what was going on with his old lead singer. Sometimes he wondered if he was still on the needle or if he had finally kicked it.

Things had ended on a bad note for Alice in Chains. Everyone had their issues and it was hard for Jerry to accept that Alice in Chains was over.

His baby, his life, it was over. He had had some good times with the guys in Alice in Chains in the 90s. The 90s were the best times in his life. Jerry was getting older now and he was struggling with moving on. He wished it could have stayed the 90s forever.

To top off all of these problems, Jerry felt alone. Jerry felt like everyone around him were moving on with their lives. They were getting clean, settling down and raising families. He was still single, still had a coke addiction and drank too much.

No one understood Jerry. No one wanted to deal with Jerry. Jerry liked being the boss of things. When he was in Alice in Chains, everyone argued because everyone contributed...with Jerry's solo album, the guys he was working with did anything he said at the snap of a finger. It was what he had always wanted, deep down, to be in complete control of his band, but he still wasn't satisfied.

The thought of the future would make Jerry want to have an all night coke binge or drink himself into oblivion.

Everyone was moving on and he felt like he was stuck in his place. 

He had heard that a woman he had dated on and off again through out the 90s had gotten married and was having some dude's kid. Jerry had always still had feelings for her, even though their relationship was rocky.

Jerry just couldn't stay committed. He had cheated on her multiple times, these acts of adultery occurring when he left for tour. The girl just didn't want to take any more of Jerry's shit, so she moved on with her life.

Jerry sighed, sipping his alcoholic beverage as all these thoughts raced through his mind. He just wanted to get shitfaced drunk, walk the few blocks back to the apartment he was renting and pass out until the next day, just so he wouldn't have to deal with the emptiness he felt inside.

Jerry finished off his gin and turned around on the bar stool, resting his elbows on the bar and staring into space. He sat there for a few minutes, not thinking, just staring, before looking up and around the bar at all the people who were gathered in there. Jerry sighed as he turned back around, getting ready to flag the bartender down to order another drink. Something stronger. He wanted to be completely shitfaced by 2am.

Right before he was about to open his mouth and call the bartender, he felt a presence beside him.

Jerry hesitated and slowly looked to the right, a scowl on his face.

"Hey man! It _is_ you! Jerry Cantrell! What's up!" Some random guy replied, really loudly in Jerry's ear.

Jerry sighed, he wasn't in the mood to deal with any fans right about then. 

"Nothing much." Jerry replied quickly, not looking at the guy, staring at the bar.

The guy didn't seem to get Jerry's demeanor. He kept talking.

"Hey man you rock! I love Alice in Chains...oh man my favorite album is Jar of Flies...man that was fucking brilliant. When are you guys going to get back together again and do something?" The guy replied happily.

"I don't know." Jerry replied coldly, staring at the wall of liquors ahead of him as the annoying fan continued to hang around him.

Jerry sat there, rubbing his temples as the fan rambled on, telling him the same fucking story that every gomer would tell him at meet and greets, how he had changed his life and blah blah blah. Jerry was relieved when the guy finally seemed to get the fact that Jerry just wanted to be left the fuck alone and he walked off, but not before patting Jerry's back.

Jerry hated that, that people always wanted to put their hands on him. He hated meeting fans. It was nothing personal, he just didn't enjoy a million strangers looking in his face and him having to pretend he gave a fuck about what they were saying.

Jerry looked up and looked down the bar at the bartender. She was tending to someone else and Jerry was going to wait until she finished before he flagged her down.

He looked back down at the bar and then he looked over again, a pair of legs catching his eye. He stared down at black 6 inch high heels. His eyes trailed up long, tight legs and they went around the curves of a delightfully attractive woman who had approached the bar, her hands on the edge of the bar as she too looked at the bartender, waiting to be waited on.

Jerry's breath caught in his throat as he continued to check the woman out. She had a perfect body, hugged by a little tight black dress that left little to his imagination. He bit his lip as he looked at her ass, staring at the bottom of her dress. He looked back up to her head.

He couldn't see her face because she was looking down at the end of the bar. She had platinum blonde hair, pulled back tight in a french twist.

The guys at the end of the bar were giving the bartender a hard time. Jerry would normally be pissed and impatient and go and say something but he was too entranced with the mysterious beauty that was standing at the bar. His mouth was agape as she finally turned her head, brows furrowed, looking around.

She had a perfect body and a perfect face! Her lips were stained the darkest red, her eyes lined perfectly with black eye liner. Jerry's eyes fell down to her cleavage, which was practically being constricted by that tight little black dress she was wearing.

Jerry couldn't help but stare at her as he sat there. She was the most attractive woman, or person at the bar that night. She stood out with her platinum blonde hair, dyed perfectly all the way to the roots. She looked perfect, like a model.

Jerry looked over her shoulder, already noticing the annoying crew at the end of the bar already taking notice of the attractive woman who was standing there. 

Jerry decided to quickly make his move. He stood up, smoothing out his buttoned up shirt, unbuttoning another button from the top, clearing his throat and putting his long hair behind his ears.

He quickly and calmly walked over to where the woman was standing and stood beside her, smacking his lips and looking down at the end of the bar with a frown on his face.

He could feel the beauty's eyes on him as he stood there. He looked at her and smirked.

"What the fuck is going on down there? Those guy are being fucking jerks...fuck I need a drink! They need to fuck off!" Jerry frowned a little, looking at her.

The woman smirked a little at Jerry, looking down at the bartender, who was now collecting money from the group finally.

"I think they're finally finishing up. Calm down." She smirked, looking Jerry up and down.

"Oh I was calm the minute you walked into the room." Jerry smirked, starting his game on the woman.

She looked at Jerry, a smirk on her face, perfectly arched eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Oh really?" She smirked.

"Really." Jerry smirked, moving his necklace back and forth. "So can I buy you a drink?" He asked.

She smirked, turning around to face him now, her back to the obnoxious group at the end of the bar.

"It depends..." She smiled, seeming to show an interest in Jerry by this point.

"...on what?" Jerry smirked, leaning against the bar and staring at her cleavage for a second before looking back up at her face.

"Can I get anything I want?" She asked slowly, giving Jerry a look like she was trying to figure out what he was about.

"Oh yeah. Anything you want, I'll buy you anything you want." Jerry smirked, staring back at her.

The pair stared deep into each others eyes for a second before the bartender finally came over to them, interrupting them.

Jerry jumped, looking over at the bartender.

"Yeah let me get a Bud, and whatever my lovely lady friend here desires..." Jerry smirked, looking over at the attractive woman beside him.

"I'll have a Smirnoff." The woman smiled.

"Sure thing Mr. Cantrell!" The bartender replied, walking off to fetch their drinks.

The woman raised her brows, her mouth turning down slightly as she nodded.

"Hm. She knows your name...regular here?" She asked.

Jerry smirked and shrugged, laughing lightly. "Eh...on occasion." 

"Nothing wrong with that. A man's got to have a hobby I suppose." The woman replied, shifting her weight on her heels.

Jerry smirked, biting his lip as he looked at her up and down again but was interrupted by the bartender slamming their drinks down.

Jerry grabbed his Budweiser, putting it to his lips and taking a sip. He smiled as he watched her pick up her Smirnoff, taking a sip, leaving the rim of the bottle stained red.

"Kind of a cliche drink, don't you think?" Jerry asked.

The woman smirked, pointing to his drink.

"Cliche for you too." She smirked.

Jerry sighed, taking another sip and holding the bottle up and looking at it.

"Best beer ever...been drinking it since I was a kid." Jerry smirked.

She laughed lightly, looking down at the ground and then back up at him.

Jerry smiled and began his game again.

"So...does a pretty lady like you have a name?" He asked flirtatiously.

"Uh yeah, why wouldn't I? Who's nameless?" The woman smirked, already seeming to be caught on to Jerry's game at this point.

"MMM...well are you gonna tell me what it is?" Jerry asked.

"Tell me yours first." She smiled, sipping on her Smirnoff.

"Jerry. Jerry Cantrell." Jerry smirked, sipping his beer.

"Jerry...my name's Gena Provence." She replied.

"Gena...beautiful name for a beautiful woman...that is if you don't mind me saying." Jerry smirked.

Gena smiled and shrugged, sipping her Smirnoff again. Jerry watched as her lips wrapped around the rim of the bottle neck and her throat move up and down as she swallowed. He could feel a pooling feeling in his stomach.

He took another sip of his beer before speaking again.

"So what's a pretty woman like you doing at a bar, alone, midnight on a Saturday night?" Jerry asked casually, putting his hair behind his ear again.

"Probably the same thing any man's doing at a bar alone on a midnight on Saturday, talking to a beautiful woman." Gena replied cockily.

Jerry raised his brows and nodded, looking off in the distance before looking at her again.

"I'm a musician." He said randomly.

"What?" She asked, smirking.

"A musician, I'm a musician." Jerry replied. "I'm here working on an album actually at the moment." 

"Okay...and you're telling me this because?" Gena asked, smirking.

"I don't know. I see all these other men in here looking at you. I feel like I need to hook you in before someone else tries to." Jerry smirked.

"Hm. First time a guy's been this up front with me before." Gena smiled, sipping her Smirnoff.

"Yeah well, you seem like the type of girl who likes it up front." Jerry smirked.

"What if I'm the type of girl who likes it in the back too?" Gena smirked.

"What?" Jerry asked, not catching that.

Gena laughed lightly, shaking her head. "Nothing."

"What do you do for a living?" Jerry asked, squinting his eyes at her.

"Oh...nosy aren't we? If you must know, I'm an actress." Gena replied, sighting as she pulled her dress up over her tits a bit.

"Oh. That's pretty cool. Are you from the Seattle area?" Jerry asked.

Gena smirked, biting her lip. 

"Yeah. I make movies here." She smiled.

"Well maybe I can see one of your movie's one time." Jerry smiled. 

"Maybe. You might have already seen one or two..." Gena smiled, voice trailing off as she looked down.

Jerry furrowed his brows, not understanding what she meant. He was suddenly in the mood for other things.

"So Gena, I'll be honest with you again...you look so damn hot." Jerry smiled. "Are you having any feelings towards me like that?" He asked, squinting his eyes again, moving his hands back and forth.

Gena stared at Jerry for a minute, sighing and rolling her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're alright I guess. Your face looks kind of funny." Gena smirked playfully.

Jerry could tell by her tone of voice that she was fucking with him. He didn't care either way if she didn't like him, he wanted one thing right then anyway. 

He leaned in to her, feeling his body tingle at the sweet scent that lingered from her skin. His lips trailed along her ear as he spoke in her ear.

"My face may look funny but you haven't seen what I have in my pants." He replied, pulling away and smirking at her.

Gena stared at Jerry for a few minutes, pursing her lips together, feeling an exciting feeling pooling in her stomach.

Before she could speak Jerry leaned in again.

"Wanna fuck?" He asked bluntly, pulling away and looking at her with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

Jerry's heart started to beat fast as he waited for the bombshell's answer. She was so fucking hot and he wanted to see her naked and be inside of her.

Gena gasped when he came right out and asked her. She had never known a guy to come right out and ask her like this. This Jerry man must have a lot of belief in himself to just be blunt with her like this.

She was curious and she intrigued. She didn't expect to walk into the bar that night and find someone. She was very picky when it came to men. She didn't just fuck anyone outside of her occupation.

Gena leaned in and Jerry could feel his breath catch in his throat. His eyes fell closed as he felt her smooth voice in his ear.

"Yes."

Jerry could feel his face becoming hot. He could already feel his cock twitching in his jeans.

"Let's get out of here then." He said, setting his empty bottle on the bar.

"Don't forget to pay." Gena smirked at him.

"I'm a rock star. I don't have to pay. I have a tab." Jerry smirked, holding his hand out to her.

"MMM rock star. I've never fucked a rock star before..." Gena smirked as she took his hand.

"Well I'll steal your rock star virginity tonight then!" Jerry smirked as he lead her out of the bar and into the dark and damp Seattle sidewalk at night.

* * *

Jerry was calm as they stood in front of his apartment and he unlocked it, leading her inside. He had done this routine plenty a times. Nothing scared him anymore.

He lead her to his bedroom, which was slightly messy. There were clothes piled in the corner and his bed clothes were tore up. The ash tray on his nightstand was full of cigarette butts and there were empty beer bottles on it.

"Wow...do you need a maid?" Gena smirked as she looked around.

"No...I need a good woman." Jerry smirked playfully as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

Gena stood there as Jerry sat on the edge of his bed, taking his shirt off. She put her finger to her mouth as she watched him remove his cowboy boots, taking his socks off and throwing them across the room into the pile of clothes. He sat there and smirked at her.

"Come here baby." He smiled.

Gena slowly walked over to Jerry, standing between his legs.

"Sit down in my lap...let's get this party started." He smirked, patting his thigh.

Gena smiled, sitting down on Jerry's lap and Jerry wrapped his arms around her waist. He smirked as he looked at her and she smiled a little shyly as she looked at him.

"Kiss me...give me some tongue...that turns me on." Jerry smirked.

Gena laughed lightly as she hesitated, leaning forward and pressing her cherry lips to Jerry's. She wrapped her arms around his neck as their lips brushed together.

Gena moaned as they pressed their lips together and Jerry sensually sucked on her bottom lip as they pulled away. Jerry leaned towards her again, his mouth open slightly, his tongue sticking slightly out of his mouth. When their mouths met Jerry slowly snaked his tongue into Gena's mouth, nearly shivering as their tongues lapped together slowly and softly.

Gena could feel a growing bulge against the side of her thigh as she sat in Jerry's lap, arms wrapped around him as they kissed. Jerry pulled away slowly, lips stained by her lipstick, looking at her seductively.

"God damn that fucking turns me on. You're a great fucking kisser. I wonder what else you're great at." Jerry smirked.

"I'm good at a lot of things." Gena smiled.

"I bet...fuck, stand up, take that fucking dress off." Jerry asked.

Gena smiled, standing up and turning around, looking back at Jerry and putting her finger in her mouth as she shook her ass practically in his face.

"Fucking tease..." Jerry smirked, hand on his lap as he watched her.

Gena smiled and turned around, bending down to unstrap her heels.

"No..." Jerry replied.

"Hm?" She looked up at him as she was bent down.

"Keep the heels on. Turns me on." Jerry muttered.

"Oh...alright." Gena smirked, pulling her skirt up, revealing lacy lime green panties.

She shook her hips in front of Jerry, turning around again and shaking her ass in his face, her skirt pulled up.

"My god you are a fucking tease...you have the perfect ass...oh my god..." Jerry muttered, practically drooling.

"I know. I bet you'd like to put your face in my ass wouldn't you?" Gena smirked.

"Hell yeah!" Jerry breathed, looking up at her.

Gena smiled, turning back around and slowly beginning to peel her tight dress up. She peeled it up as slow as possible, going over her hips, her stomach, her torso and finally over her tits. When they popped out of the dress as she pulled it over her head, Jerry couldn't help but moan as he looked at her perfect ivory body.

He hastily took his jeans off as she took her dress off of her head. He kept his hands cupped over his lap as he watched her. Strands of her hair had gotten loose from her french twist when she pulled the dress over her hair.

"Take your hair down...please girl." Jerry begged lowly.

Gena laughed lightly, reaching up and pulling the pins out of her hair that held it together. She shook her head and her platinum blonde locks fell around her shoulders perfectly. Her cherry lipstick was faded by now from kissing Jerry. She continued to shake her hips lightly in front of Jerry as she ran her hands through her hair and down to her tits, where she squeezed, smirking and winking at him.

"Fuck...you know how to drive a man wild..." Jerry muttered, finally sliding out of her boxers, throwing them to the floor.

"I want you on me like a fucking cowgirl. Are you ready to ride this horse darlin'?" Jerry asked seductively, finally removing his hands, revealing his erection to her.

Gena stopped dancing as she stared down at Jerry, eyes wide, mouth watering. She gasped, stepping forward and staring down at his cock as he stared up at her.

"What?" He smirked, licking his lips.

Gena couldn't resist a good cock. She was sex crazed and the sight of a huge cock drove her wild. She got on her knees in front of Jerry, surprising him.

She looked at Jerry's huge fully erect cock up close. Her mouth was slightly agape as she stared at it.

"You like what you see?" Jerry smirked, brows slightly furrowed.

Gena looked up at Jerry and nodded. Without saying anything she leaned down, wrapping her hand around Jerry's thick shaft, putting her lips around the moist tip and moaning as she started sucking it.

Jerry braced the edge of the bed, jumping and gasping, tilting his head back as she began to work him. He hadn't expected her to give him a blow job. Most girls he fucked wouldn't do that unless he asked...and even when he asked, most of them wouldn't do this.

He opened his eyes and looked down at Gena between his legs as she sucked and licked at his tip, brows slightly furrowed as sweat began to accumulate on his forehead.

"Oh my god..." Jerry breathed as Gena looked up at him and smirked as she licked the underside of his tip, prodding her tongue against his frenulum as she looked up at him.

Gena smirked as she continued to look up at Jerry, eyes never leaving his as she started to work her mouth, moving forward over his hard shaft, taking more and more of him into her mouth as she held onto his thighs.

Jerry looked down, eyes widened, completely surprised by her actions as she laughed around his cock, beginning to bob her head over his shaft.

"Gena...you're fucking talented darlin'..." Jerry breathed as he bit his lip, bucking his hips lightly as she moved her throat along his cock.

"uh huh..." A sound emitted from her throat as her face flushed as she concentrated on what she was doing, careful not to choke.

Jerry looked down at her, moaning lightly, brows furrowed.

"Yeah that's right darlin' you take that fucking cock in your mouth...holy fucking shit this is so god damned hot..." Jerry muttered as he ran a hand through her platinum blonde locks.

"I'm so fucking close...god damn I'm so fucking close..." Jerry moaned as he held her head against his lap, his other hand rested on the bed as he started to nearly fuck her face as he thrusted her hips.

She gripped his thighs tight as she sit on her knees between his legs, bobbing her head back and forth. She could feel Jerry shaking and she quickly pulled back, stopping at his tip as she prodded his urethral opening with her tongue, moving her fist up and down his moist and hard shaft. 

She smirked at him as she pulled off, licking her lips and lifting his cock, looking up at him before leaning down and running her tongue all along his sensitive sack, bringing her tongue up the underside of his massive cock, prodding his frenulum again on the way up and sticking her tongue in and out of the slit of his urethral opening.

Jerry couldn't breath, she was hitting sensors all over his cock that he forgot existed as she played on his cock with her mouth. He was loving this so far! She was so talented with her mouth.

"Make me cum....in your fucking mouth..." Jerry breathed. "Do you swallow?" He asked.

Gena smirked up at him, wrapping her lips around his tip again, one hand wrapped around his shaft again, and her other free hand slowly stroking the massive pink peach situated between his legs.

Jerry began to shake he was feeling so good, moaning loudly, hands wrapped in her blonde locks, bucking his hips towards her as she worked him.

"Oh fuck darlin', oh my fucking god Gena! Don't stop...don't fucking stop!" Jerry yelled, closing his eyes tight as he bucked his hips towards her.

Gena laughed around his tip as she continued to work him, speeding up her movements to aid in his pleasure release.

Jerry could feel the pangs getting stronger and stronger and his orgasm crept up on him as he felt a burst of pleasure in his groin, moaning loudly and cursing as he jerked his hips, filling this pretty lady's mouth with his warm seed.

"Fuck! Holy fuck that was intense!" Jerry exclaimed when it was over, chest rising and falling rapidly as he opened his eyes finally and looked down at Gena.

She was still on her knees and she had her mouth open, a milky white substance pooled in her mouth. When Jerry looked at her she closed her mouth and swallowed, licking her lips and wiping her mouth.

"Mmm...yummy..." She smiled seductively.

"Holy fuck you swallow. You're amazing!" Jerry breathed as Gena stood up, biting her lip and standing between Jerry's legs.

Jerry was still trying to catch his breath as Gena smiled down at him, running her hands up and down his arms.

"I really like your tattoos, they're such a fucking turn on...rock star..." Gena smiled.

Jerry sighed and reached out, putting his hands on her pantied ass, leaning forward as he looked up at her, taking her lime green panties in his mouth between his teeth and pulling.

He pulled away as he caressed her ass, looking up at her. 

"God you fucking drive me crazy! I can fucking go again!" He exclaimed.

"Then let's go..." Gena smirked, biting her lip.

Jerry looked up at her as he pulled her panties down and looked at her pussy that lingered right in front of him as the green garment gently fell to her ankles.

Gena laughed lightly, stepping away and getting them off and around her heels, kicking them to the side. She stood in front of Jerry again, her hands on his shoulders. He put his hands on her hips, staring at her pretty kitty.

"Look at that fucking pussy...fucking a it's so fucking tight looking..." Jerry muttered, reaching out and pinching her lips together and moving his fingers up and down as he pinched it.

Gena moaned, tilting her head and gripping Jerry's shoulders.

"Mmm and you keep it smooth too...I like it smooth..." Jerry chuckled.

"I get Brazilian waxes..." Gena moaned, biting her lip.

"Come here." Jerry smirked, pulling away.

He backed up on the bed, laying on a pillow and looking down at her, his long hair splayed out around him.

"I want you to rub your pussy against my face." Jerry replied, licking his lips.

Gena gasped and smiled, bending down to finally take her heels off, before climbing on the bed and straddling Jerry, on her knees and careful not to smother him.

Jerry immediately sucked her clit into his mouth, shivering at the taste as Gena kneel there over his face, putting her arms behind her head, eyes closed and moaning.

"Oh my god you know where all the right spots are on a woman...right there like that...yeah..." Gena moaned, biting her lip as she began to move her hips over Jerry's face lightly.

Jerry was amazed at how wet she already was, he could feel it on his face as he buried his mouth between her lips, licking and sucking her sensitive bud.

He wrapped his arms around her thighs as she started to ride him, her tits bouncing lightly as she moved her hips back and forth.

"MMM HMM oh god just like that Jerry...god you know what you're doing...oh my god..." Gena moaned lightly as she felt Jerry's tongue prodding at her clit.

She moved her hips back and forth, her clit rubbing against his tongue. It wasn't long before she could feel the pleasure building up between her legs.

She could feel herself getting warmer and warmer with each thrust of her clit against Jerry's mouth. Jerry started sucking on her clit hard as she grinded herself against him.

Gena reached up and grabbed onto the headboard as she moved against Jerry, her breathing getting heavy and deep as she started feeling good.

She started moaning, tits moving up and down as she picked up the pace, finally exploding between her legs in sheer pleasure, throwing her head back as she held onto the bed frame, moving her hips against Jerry's face until she could take it no more.

She climbed off of him and laid beside him, feeling her pussy throb with pleasure, her finger in her mouth, looking up at the ceiling as she breathed hard.

Jerry had quickly got up and between her legs, putting his hair behind his ears and licking up her cum that coated her lips, laughing lightly and looking up at her.

She smirked down at him, breathless as she spoke. 

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's good with their mouth..." She smirked.

Jerry moved back up her body, kissing a trial along the way, stopping to suck and nip at her nipples before coming up to her mouth, kissing her again, using his tongue.

Gena pulled away breathlessly, "MMM I can taste my juices on your face babe..." Gena replied, licking Jerry's cheek.

"Is that a bad thing?" Jerry asked before connecting his lips to her neck.

"No I've eaten girls out before..." Gena breathed as Jerry sucked her flesh.

Jerry quickly lifted his head to look at her, eyes widened as he smirked.

"Really?" He asked breathlessly.

Gena smiled and nodded, licking her lips.

"That's so fucking hot. Where have you been my whole fucking life babe? Oh god I'm gonna fuck you now!" Jerry exclaimed.

"MMM how do you want me?" Gena asked, biting her lips.

"On your knees, from behind." Jerry practically drooled.

He backed off of her so she could get up. She grabbed a hold of the bed frame again as she looked back at Jerry, shaking her ass, her pretty pink parts exposed to him once again.

Jerry groaned as he quickly moved forward on his knees, rubbing his tip against her, quickly pressing into her already moist parts, holding onto her hips as he started to thrust into her, biting his lip as he looked down at his cock going inside of her.

"Oh my god Jerry your dick's so fucking big. Fuck me babe, fuck me with that huge cock...harder!" Gena moaned, throwing her head back, her platinum locks flying in the air.

Jerry started to move his hips fast against her, his hair moving back and forth as he immediately started to pound into her, gripping her hips hard.

Gena loved the feeling of a cock inside of her. She moved against Jerry, moaning loudly and talking dirty to him as he thrusted inside of her, feeling his testicles slap against her as he pounded into her.

Her head hang as she was pounded, her tits flying back and forth underneath her, her hands gripping onto the headboard for dear life.

"I wanna see you ride me. I'm so close. I want you to ride me..." Jerry said breathlessly as he slowed his thrusts, still fucking her from behind as he spoke.

"Okay..." Gena breathed.

Jerry pulled out and laid down, his erection standing at attention as he waited for Gena.

Gena straddled him, looking down at him with a smirk on her face, biting her lip.

She squatted over him, holding onto his cock as she looked down, her blonde locks in her face as she slowly sat down on his cock, moaning and throwing her head back when he was all the way in her.

"Fuck you're so hot...you fucking slut." Jerry moaned as Gena began to squat on him over his lap.

Gena smiled, running her hands through her hair as she rode him, her tits bouncing, looking down at him.

"Oh my god it feels so good. Your big cock in me...I fucking love it..." Gena moaned.

"Yeah you love things inside of you don't you?" Jerry asked hungrily as he lay there, watching as she slid up and down on his cock.

"Yes..." Gena moaned, eyes closed, brows furrowed as she moved over him.

She opened her eyes and put her arms on her thighs as she looked down at Jerry and began to fuck him fast, squatting faster on him.

"Holy shit...I'm real close babe...keep going, you look so fucking hot. You fucking whore!" Jerry moaned.

Gena moaned and bit her lip as she looked Jerry straight in his eyes as she rode him, her cheeks tinged pink, biting her lip and speeding her hips up, beginning to move them all around on Jerry's lap before moving them back and forth as she fucked him.

Jerry's breath suddenly caught in his throat and he gasped, his orgasm creeping up on him and hitting him like a wrecking ball as he arched his back, jerking his hips up into her.

"Awuh god I'm cumming!" Jerry moaned, seeing stars as he busted a nut.

Gena gasped, pulling off in the midst of Jerry's orgasm, lifting her hips and Jerry quickly reached down and held his dick as he shot his load against her pretty pink parts, groaning when he was finished.

Gena giggled as she laid beside Jerry finally, the smell of sex lingering in the air.

She traced circles on his chest as she lay against him. He stared up at the ceiling, a satisfied smirk on his face as they lay there.

He looked at her, a tired look in his eyes.

"You're really fucking good at this, do you know that? I mean like, you're on a whole nother fucking level then most chicks I fuck...am I fucking dreaming right now? Are you fucking real?" Jerry smirked.

"Yes I'm real...and well I'm a porn star, so I suppose that's why my skills are at an expert level..." Gena smirked, leaning over and kissing Jerry's cheek.

"Wait? What? You're a porn star? You mean...when you said you were an actress...you make dirty movies?" Jerry asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Gena smiled, biting her lip.

Jerry was silent for a moment, before he spoke again.

"That's _fucking awesome_! Oh my god you are the perfect fucking woman...holy fuck do you fuck girls? Have you ever been in a threesome with other women?" Jerry asked hungirly.

"Yes...and yes...I've done it all. I've been in over 400 movies during my career. Started when I was 17 and a half." Gena smirked.

"Whoa...that's a lot. So what's your porn name?" Jerry asked.

Gena blushed, shrugging her shoulders.

"C'mon, tell me..." Jerry smirked, biting his lip as he looked at her.

"Well I really didn't change my name...but I'm known as Gena Swan." Gena blushed.

"That's cool. I mean I don't really watch many dirty movies...because I've always had the real thing shoved in my face all the time...being a rockstar and all..." Jerry bragged.

"Jerry you're too funny. This was fucking awesome tonight. I had so much fun..." Gena smirked.

Jerry bit his lip.

"You wanna go again?" He asked.

"Really? Are you serious?" Gena smirked, biting her lip.

"Yeah...I can get it up again. Just fucking looking at you get it up. You're the prettiest fucking woman I've ever laid eyes on." Jerry smirked, reaching down to play with his cock.

"Well you've got one of the biggest cocks I've ever had..." Gena smirked, kissing Jerry's nose.

"So I've been told..." Jerry smirked as he stroked himself. "Fucking kiss me..." He breathed, turning his head.

Gena leaned forward, shoving her tongue in Jerry's mouth as he stroked himself. He moaned lightly into their kiss as their tongues touched fervently.

The air once again became hot as the two preceded to continue their lustful night of fucking.

* * *

From then and on was the beginning of a beautiful friendship between the two. Through out the making of Jerry's solo record, Gena hung around him. The two had become fuck buddies, sleeping together nearly every night. They alternated from his place to her place.

Jerry even began to watch some of her movies. He couldn't bring himself to watch any of her heterosexual movies...only the girl on girl movies. Even though they were only friends with major benefits, he got extremely jealous even thinking about Gena with another guy.

The two quickly grew close, getting to know one another. They were upfront about everything from the start, except for one thing, their love for each other.

Each person didn't know it, but they were in love with the other, and scared to tell them.

Things were going pretty good for the two, just being "friends with benefits". Gena got to hang out with Jerry in the studio to see how records were made and Gena even let Jerry accompany here to one of her movie shoots to see how a porno was made. Jerry learned a lot of things about the porn industry that day!

Things were going good until Jerry had to leave for a tour for his new album that had been released. 

* * *

_6 months Later_

Jerry was nervous as he waited at New York airport for Gena. Her flight had just landed and she was supposed to be walking through the terminal at any moment.

He had a day off from the tour that day, everyone in the band was off doing their own things. They were staying in a hotel.

Jerry had finally managed to get in contact with Gena. He hadn't talked to her in a month, since he had left for tour. She had become his best friend and he didn't understand why he couldn't get in contact with her for that month.

He never gave up and he kept calling and she finally answered. Her voice sounded weird on the other end of the phone, like she was upset or something. She insisted that she needed to see him as soon as possible...and Jerry needed to see her too so he quickly arranged for her to be flown out at one of the tour stops.

He felt like he better go ahead and tell her that he wanted to take their relationship to the next level.

That month he hadn't heard from her, she was all he could think about. Groupies through out the tour so far had practically thrown themselves at Jerry, and he had been good. He hadn't given in to temptation, even though, technically, he could, because he and Gena were only friends with benefits. But he didn't, because ever since he had started messing with Gena, it felt wrong to fuck anyone else.

He loved Gena _that_ much. Jerry had never had such strong feelings for a woman. These feelings for Gena were stronger than the ones he had ever had for that on and off again girlfriend he had through out the 90s. Gena was special to him, and he had to get them established before something happened to fuck their friendship up. Jerry was not very optimistic when it came to matters of the heart; he had been living with a broken heart for most of his life.

Jerry stood there impatiently, arms crossed over his chest, eagerly awaiting Gena's arrival. Jerry reached up and pulled his ponytail tight, smoothing his hair over and checking his breath as he stood there, scanning the sea of people beginning to flood from Gena's terminal.

Jerry nearly stood on the tips of his toes as people flooded past him as he looked for the only person he gave a shit about. It seemed like an eternity, but finally he saw that familar head of platinum blonde hair, framing her shoulder in curls. She looked down as she walked. Jerry's eyes fell to her low cut shirt, her cleavage exposed. He smirked to himself.

"Gena! Gena over here!" Jerry yelled, waving his arm.

Gena looked up and saw Jerry and smiled, making her way towards him. Jerry nearly ran over to her, meeting her halfway. 

"Gena!" Jerry said breathlessly, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tight, burying his face into her neck.

"Hey Jerry..." Gena said softly, rubbing his back.

"I fucking missed you...I'm so glad you wanted to come out and see me...all I've been fucking thinking about is you..." Jerry sighed, looking at her and kissing her lips.

He leaned in her ear and whispered, "I haven't been laid since I left."

"Jerry..." Gena sighed as they stood there.

"What?" Jerry smiled, smile fading when he looked at her face to see that she wasn't smiling.

It was then that he really looked at her. He looked into her face. She wasn't wearing make up like she usually did. She looked tired and she looked like she had picked up some weight since the last time he had seen her.

Jerry furrowed his brows as he stood there, watching as Gena started to cry.

"I've got to tell you something...that's why I came out here to see you..." Gena sniffled, taking a wadded up tissue out of her sweat pants pocket.

Jerry's heart rate picked up. His eyes widened. He put his hands on her hips, which were more meaty then he remembered.

"Gena...what a coincidence, because I have something to tell you too! You don't have to say anything...I know what you're going to say!" Jerry said happily, smirking at her.

"You do?" Gena sniffled.

"Yeah. I do." Jerry smiled.

"Oh my god...what?" Gena asked, confused, blowing her nose as she started to cry loudly.

"Darlin', it's okay...I know you're crying because you're so overwhelmed with happiness...I think I might cry too. I'm so happy. You're my best friend." Jerry smiled. "I feel this deep connection with you...and I want that there forever."

"Really?" Gena sniffled, and sobbed again.

"Yeah. So enough of this bullshit. I'll just say what needs to be said. Enough of this friend with benefits bullshit. You're my girlfriend, I'm your boyfriend...we're together...we might as well be, we're living like that anyway. I want to live with you when I finish this tour. I wanna be with you." Jerry smiled, feeling himself tearing up a bit at the words as he rubbed her shoulders.

He sighed, leaning in and kissing her lips as she sobbed. She kissed back hungrily, moaning as Jerry snaked his hand down to her velvet sweatpants covered ass, squeezing.

Jerry pulled away, licking his lips and smirked. Gena looked at him with squinty eyes.

"You look so handsome in your ponytail." She replied before sobbing hysterically again in the middle of the airport.

"Gena babe..." Jerry chuckled, pinching her hip playfully. "I'm ready to go back to the hotel room...catch up on lost time...I'm fucking horny."

"You don't know what's going on at all..." Gena cried.

Jerry furrowed his brows.

"What? Uh, yeah I do, I just professed my undying love for you and now we're going to go back to my hotel room and fuck everywhere and coat the walls with cum. C'mon!" Jerry smirked, tugging on her arm.

She ripped her arm away, sniffling and frowning.

"I've got a flight to catch in an hour, because I know that you aren't gonna want me anymore after I tell you what I'm about to tell you!" Gena exclaimed.

Jerry furrowed his brows, feeling a burning in his chest, biting his lip.

"What?" He asked, "Tell me what?" He sighed.

Jerry stood there, feeling his expression fall, feeling a sadness over him. His heart rate started to pick up. He wondered what the fuck she was about to tell him.

He was trying to piece this together. She had avoided his calls for a month, and now she was here talking about she had something to tell him. This was not good. She was probably going to break up with him. Jerry wondered what he had done...this was fucked up, and after he had professed his undying love to her.

He stood there, arms crossed, waiting for her to say what she had to say. Gena sobbed, dotting her eyes with the same tissue she had just blew her nose in.

She stuffed it back into her pocket and looked down, slowly lifting her shirts up, showing Jerry her stomach.

Jerry stared at her very prominent and round stomach, her belly button had turned inside out and there was a light red line going down the center of her belly.

Jerry stared at her stomach, saying nothing at first. She stared at him, scared to talk, scared of his reaction.

Jerry could feel his eyes pool with tears as he frowned, staring at her stomach.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jerry asked lowly, feeling his chest on fire.

Gena pouted and nodded, looking down.

Jerry stood there, nodding and frowning, looking to the side. 

"Who did this to you?" Jerry asked softly.

Gena furrowed her brows, frowning.

"Who did this to me? Who did this to me!? Jerry-" Gena exclaimed but Jerry cut her off before she could finish.

"Was it one of those stupid mother fuckers that you make those movies with!? Oh my fucking god, tell me who it is and I'll fucking kill them! I'll fucking kill them for fucking you and doing this to you!" Jerry was practically screaming in the airport, tears streaming down his face.

"Jerry, it's not what-" Gena tried again.

Jerry burst out sobbing, looking at Gena.

"So what does this fucking mean? You came out here to tell me it's over and then you're going back home...to _him_. Aren't you? I thought you liked me Gena. I thought you fucking liked me...I'm in love with you...I wanted us to be together...I was gonna fucking take care of you..You broke my fucking heart Gena...why does this shit always happen to me? What did I do to fucking deserve this?" Jerry exclaimed, turning around and not facing her, trying to pull himself together.

"Just fucking go. Get out of here, go back to _him_!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Jerry what the fuck are you talking about? Who the fuck is _him_?" Gena exclaimed, mocking Jerry and frustrated.

"The fucking jerk off who busted a nut in you and did that to you!" Jerry exclaimed, pointing at her stomach, causing people to look at them.

"Jerry! Shut the fuck up and listen to me!" Gena nearly screamed. "That fucking jerk who came inside of me is you!" She screamed.

"Wait...what?" Jerry asked, sniffling.

"This baby, it's yours! I came out here to tell you this!" Gena started crying again.

"Mine...but...Gena...how far along are you?" Jerry asked.

"6 months..." Gena sobbed, rubbing her stomach. "And I understand if you don't ever wanna see me again and shit, but if that's the case, I'm going to tell you right fucking now, I'm going to put your ass up for child support so fucking hard!" She threatened him. "I'll get a court ordered DNA test to prove you're the fucking father if you try to dispute it!"

"Gena..." Jerry trailed off, stepping up to her.

"And if you don't fucking pay up I'll have your ass locked up. I lost my fucking agent because of this shit! I haven't worked in months! Thank god for my webcam broadcast...that's the only fucking thing keeping me above water...fucking barely! I had to call my parents and ask for money! Do you know how fucking embarrassing that is? You're going to fucking pay up you asshole!" Gena cried.

"But darlin'..." Jerry said softly, smiling as he smoothed her hair out of her face.

"I'm so fat, my feet hurt...I'm sick all of the time...I'm always eating...I feel so ugly...I hate this!" Gena cried.

"Darlin'...didn't you just hear all the shit I said to you about how I'm in love with you..." Jerry smiled.

Gena sniffled.

"It doesn't mean shit if you aren't willing to be there for me for this baby. _Your_ baby!" Gena frowned.

Jerry sighed shakily, looking down at her stomach, lifting her shirt again and rubbing it.

"Fuck...that's god damn real...me? A fucking dad? Fucking christ...I'm a sniffer and a fucking drunk...I just...I can't believe this..." Jerry said softly.

"Yeah well fucking believe it, it's your dick that was fucking me every night and you stopped pulling out! I knew I should have got on birth control!" Gena exclaimed.

"Well I love cumming in you...it's more intense...it's more special...I did it because I love you..." Jerry replied softly.

"Are you gonna help me take care of this baby, or will I see you in child support court!?" Gena exclaimed.

"Gena...of course I'm going to help you...babe...do you love me? Do you wanna be with me? No more of this friends with benefits shit..." Jerry smiled a little, sniffling and clearing his throat loudly.

"Yeah dumb ass, we're gonna fucking be parents, of course I'm gonna be with you!" Gena frowned.

"Fuck...that's great...is the baby a girl or a boy?" Jerry hesitated and asked.

"It's a boy, and we don't have anywhere to stay. I just got evicted last week. All my stuff is gone, I had no time to get it out. All I have is what I'm wearing. I finally answered your call because I had no where to go but back to my parents house and I didn't want to do that." Gena cried.

"Darlin'...fuck why didn't you tell me about this from the start...I've been in love with you since the first night we fucked...I would have been taking care of you..." Jerry sighed, running his hand through her hair.

"Because, I don't know. I was fucking scared..." Gena sniffled.

"Well I'm scared too...I can't believe I got someone pregnant...I mean this shit is real...a boy, a fucking boy, a son. Fuck...this is so much to fucking take in. Are you going to marry me, since we're having a kid and all?" Jerry asked.

"Yes." Gena sniffled and smiled.

"Good." Jerry sighed, hugging her.

She nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Let's get out of here, go back to the hotel and figure this thing out." Jerry sighed.

"Okay." Gena sniffled.

They walked hand in hand out of the airport and got into the limo.

Gena leaned against Jerry in the limo as they were on their way back to the hotel he was staying at. Jerry kissed her hair and rubbed her stomach, smiling to himself, still not fully processing this big change that was occurring in his life.

"So if we're getting married, there are some ground rules you have to follow." Jerry started.

Gena lifted her head and frowned. "You don't fucking tell me what to do, I'll fucking leave and stick your ass for child support!" 

"Calm down babe...it's nothing drastic, it's just...you know...if you get back into your movies...I don't want you fucking guys ever again...just girls..." Jerry said shyly, looking down.

"Oh. I can do that. And yes, I miss making my movies...after this baby is born I want to get my body back right and make more movies...I'll have to find a new agent and everything..." Gena sighed.

"We'll figure it out. I'm sorry you lost everything because of this...I wished you would have told me about this from the start..." Jerry sighed.

"Are we going to go shopping today? I have no panties or bras or clothes." Gena sniffled.

"Well I don't mind if you wear dirty panties...or no panties at all..." Jerry joked.

"Jerry!" Gena exclaimed, getting irritated.

"I don't know. I mean, yeah, sure, we can if you want!" Jerry sighed.

"You said you were gonna take care of me! Are you gonna buy me whatever I want!? We're engaged now!" Gena spat.

"Yeah, sure darlin', whatever you want...as long as you don't suck me dry." Jerry smirked.

Gena smirked and leaned in, kissing Jerry. Jerry moved over to the window that separated the driver's cabin from the back of the limo and opened it, telling the driver to take them into town. He closed it and came back to Gena, wrapping his arms around her.

"We're going to go get you some clothes right now babe." Jerry smirked.

"And if we're at a mall, I want my engagement ring too!" Gena sniffled and ordered.

"Yes ma'm, anything you want." Jerry smirked, hugging her.

* * *

Jerry couldn't believe how quickly his life changed in a span of a few months. He went from being a lonely, miserable person to finally seeming to get his fucking life together, with a baby on the way and a fiancee.

Jerry was confident that he and Gena would figure out this tangled web of a mess that they had gotten themselves into for the sake of their in utero son.

Things were happening so fast and Jerry was just taking it one day at a time. Jerry was never one to let anyone tell him what to do. In fact, he had lost many friendships along the way in life because of his reputation for having a big ego and his bossy attitude. Jerry loved to run shit.

But Jerry didn't mind being controlled by Gena. Gena was the only person in the world who could tell Jerry what to do. He thought it was hot the way she got snappy with him or the way she cocked an attitude with him. He had never seen that side of her until he learned she was pregnant.

Gena called all the shots with him.


End file.
